


Benefit Life

by Flowery0415



Category: Block B
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowery0415/pseuds/Flowery0415
Summary: “这原本就是平等交易，”表志勋一如既往露出单纯的笑容，“所以，哥，来做爱吧，再来一次。”





	Benefit Life

**Author's Note:**

> 我来自中国，你可以叫我tomaTo，  
> 这是我第一次使用AO3。  
> 我一直在使用中国的名为LOFTER的同人软件，这个账号将作为18＋文章的合集。
> 
> 我的英文很差，一般浏览AO3的文章都需要翻译器，  
> 我不怎么用Twitter，ins，SNS这些软件，如果有什么建议或交流，欢迎联系我的邮箱：1325658552@qq.com

1  
工作室的窗户是表志勋打开的。  
禹智皓还躺在床上，顽强的遮住铺在他脸上的阳光。  
电脑面前坐着的是精力旺盛的表志勋。明明是凌晨才睡下，早上9点就能打开工作室的门，让装死的禹智皓有些羞愧的蹬蹬腿。  
他只穿了内裤就平躺着入睡了，不过好像不在意这个弟弟的看法——即使现在撑了个帐篷，那位弟弟还在投入的工作没有理会他，早上来到这开个窗就对着电脑坐到现在。  
毒辣的光打在脸上的感觉没多好，禹智皓随便抓了抓头发还是爬起来了。他一边喊着志勋啊，一边划亮手机订咖啡，睡出来的双眼皮卡着几根睫毛搞得眼睛痒痒，好在表志勋转过身轻轻的给他揉了眼。

“哥今天早上挺精神的，”表志勋笑的傻乎乎的，视线却慢慢往下移，“下面也是。”  
“被你看到了，怎么——想尝尝吗？”  
“看到也不止一次两次了，哥就别这么客气了。”

禹智皓对这反应不算满意，没有再接话便去洗手间了。可能是这段时间调戏惯了，傻孩子都让他玩精了，这样也没什么意思。  
何况偏偏是这个傻大个。

从进公司开始到现在，表志勋对他的爱慕和敬意从没消减过一丝，以至于他刚升职成为经纪人的时候让禹智皓有些为难过。这弟弟是在他瓶颈期的时候升上来的，刚开始相处几天火热的表白，他一直吊着没回应反而好些。后来知道他是音乐学院毕业的，禹智皓心里打了算盘，想留着他在这多摊些工作，便一直调戏他，算是和他保持这种刺激的关系。

“结尾做完了吗？”  
“差不多了，哥你要不要听下？”

禹智皓洗完头披着毛巾出来的功夫咖啡就到了，他把没有加冰的美式递给表志勋，再搅着自己杯里的冰块。

“开头这个贝斯加的还不错，至少让我听到后对后面的发展挺感兴趣的，”他盯着表志勋因为夸奖变红的耳尖，“像入戏之前的口交一样，让人很有感觉。”

“哥又开始说黄色笑话了。”

表志勋已经习惯了被这哥使唤干活，以及附带的赠礼般的黄段子。从进公司那天就发现禹智皓就是这幅德行，明明是一个长得像冰山样的人，却拥有19禁不害臊的火山喷发般的内心，不过这在表志勋新官上任后已经迅速适应了——刚升职的他还是个被禹智皓调戏到晚上做梦梦到的都是情色内容的孩子。  
不过禹智皓再怎么不正经，在专业方面他还是拔尖的人才，表志勋也就一直崇拜他到现在。他也搞不懂自己对禹智皓的感情到底是什么，或者自己到底是不是喜欢男人这个话题，只是愣头青一样的追求这个前辈，刚开始也把双方都搞得很难堪。  
反正禹智皓是那种敢说不敢做的人，他心想。

“志勋啊，下午要去彩排，准备一下吧。”  
伴着吹风机运作那人的声音从洗手间传来，打断了表志勋的思绪。

 

 

2  
已经有一段时间没有演出了，很多设备都放在禹智皓家里，两人便开车先去取。  
驾座的表志勋单手掌着方向盘，另一只手里攥着果味的电子烟，这是副驾的人买给他的。明明是一米八的壮实男人，他却抽不惯猛子劲的烟，口袋里总是藏着果味的细烟，常常趁身边人不注意的时候偷偷抽——主要是怕被笑话。  
和外表差距很大的是，禹智皓是个极度细心的人，还是发现了这个并没有很丢人的秘密，便给他买了烈性的电子烟，再把烟油换成蓝莓味。

“只要不被闻到就行了，这样他们看你抽的是烈烟，其实是甜的。”

刚开始表志勋觉得这么糊弄别人不太好，慢慢被这哥洗脑带坏就适应了。  
这是禹智皓送他的见面礼。  
他很宝贝的收着，每天都得拿出来擦拭，甚至用的时候也小心翼翼的，每次笑的都像收到求婚戒指的小女生一样幸福。

识相的在家门前收回烟管，禹智皓从大衣口袋里掏出钥匙开门，扑面而来的是薰衣草香薰的气味。加班加点为了制作新歌，禹智皓已经两周没有回来了，好在家里没有活物，不然扑面而来的就会是一股腐臭味。  
客厅的吊灯少了一个灯泡，但仍然顽强的像个太阳。表志勋毫不客气的瘫倒在沙发上，被禹智皓丢了拖鞋，示意他来里屋帮忙。  
说是卧室，其实根本不是留给人睡的地方，床上都堆满了不同牌子的音响设备和电线。禹智皓翻找零件的功夫，表志勋伸手取下一把挂在最高处刻着白色木槿花纹的黑木吉他，随便划了几个和弦再挂回去。

“你还会弹吉他？”  
表志勋挠挠两鬓：“只会一点点。”

禹智皓最后还是带上了这把吉他，它被装进画着白色木槿花纹的吉他包，由表志勋背着。两人像货车一样，使尽全身解数搬运设备，好容易到了车库，仔仔细细核对一遍清单后发现少了一支麦，表志勋又按亮电梯按键。待他回来的时候，禹智皓已经在后座抱着吉他睡着了。

 

 

3  
“要是签大公司就好了，就不用这么费劲的搬东西了....但是大公司我也不可能当上经纪人吧....”  
表志勋瞅了一眼车镜，后座的人还在熟睡。  
“自言自语什么啊我.....”

“大概昨天又是凌晨睡的吧，”

“早知道让他多睡会....”

“真是的，这哥睡着了还这么可爱。”

车里打着冷气，信号灯变成红色时表志勋轻轻踩下刹车，顺手把开关拨到上面。

再通过了几个路口，车子便随着标识缓缓驶进地下二层。  
“哥，虽然很不想打扰你，但是该下车喽。”  
禹智皓睁开眼看见的是表志勋傻乎乎的笑脸。

 

 

4  
禹智皓从包里掏出红色的麦，他举高了向舞台另一侧正连接音响的表志勋挥了挥，后者注意到后撂下手里的电线跑来。

“我只有这一支麦，漂亮的红色的，是前不久一位后辈送给我的，我会用它唱歌——虽然这样让他很少有出场机会，你知道的，我们是rapper，但是很巧，今天我又要带它唱歌了。”

表志勋望着那支红色的麦，  
“哥真的喜欢吗？”

“当然，你送给我的。”  
禹智皓像是教科书似的笑着点点头，交代他该怎么放置立麦会唱的舒服些。  
之后两个人便各自忙活着。当禹智皓从包里拿出吉他的时候，整个会场发出了巨大的共鸣来回应表志勋的一声吼叫。他抬头发现表志勋一脸歉意的望着他。

“哥...”

 

“这麦摔断了....”

 

 

5  
“哥，哥我真的对不起你，”  
“哥，你的麦放哪了啊？”  
“我错了哥，我错了你理我一下啊，”  
“我印象里哥你只有这一支麦啊怎么办？？”

“嗯...确实只有这一支。”  
禹智皓看着翻箱倒柜的表志勋颇感有趣。

回到案发现场，表志勋连拉带扯把他哥拖上车一路开回家，结果怎么翻找都找不到备用麦。  
但是现在两人完全处于两个世界，一边是急得两鬓冒汗的表志勋，一边是躺在客厅沙发上嗑着薯片悠然自得的禹智皓。他一条腿翘放在茶几上，哼着明天演出的歌，时不时还颠颠薯片袋唤表志勋来吃几口。

“哥你怎么一点不着急啊，明天就要用了，现在太阳都落山了，去设备街都来不及了，明天一大早就要去彩排怎么搞到合适的麦啊，你怎么一点都不急啊我，”

看这孩子急得快要哭出来，禹智皓放下薯片，反手把卧室门关了，邪气的笑了笑，

“先来算算账，这麦可是我这么宝贝的唯一一支，你要怎么赔我？”

“现在不是算账的时候啊哥，这事解决了你想要多少支我都给你买，我用两个月工资给你买，”

“我现在不就在解决这事嘛，”  
禹智皓凑近盯着表志勋的双眼，鼻尖碰着鼻尖的距离让仰慕哥哥的表志勋霎时红了耳朵，  
“志勋啊，是不是一直认为我是光说不敢做的人？”

“那今天就做给你看，”  
“把你下面的麦赔给我吧。”

 

 

6  
当表志勋感觉到面前的哥哥隔着牛仔裤触碰到他下身时，大脑已经爆炸般说不出任何话来。他本能的想推开禹智皓的手，但被后者起身按在床铺上制止。

“怕什么，这才刚开始，”  
禹智皓按着表志勋一边的肩膀，左手解开皮带伸进他的裤子，  
“不是天天都会聊到的场景吗？”

“禹智皓....这么玩....有点过了吧....”  
表志勋注视着身上的哥哥，但这哥完全没有理会的意思，只把头顶对着他的视线，伸进下身的手把他的裤子又往下褪了褪。

“我知道我们志勋是不会生气的，所以别装凶比较好——”禹智皓话里带着笑意，贴着内裤的手一把握住性器开始揉捏，让表志勋随着他的动作发出细小的呻吟，手里的性器也越发胀大，“现在是你输了啊。”  
并没有因为身下弟弟性器的鼓胀而满足，禹智皓撒开按着表志勋肩膀的手，整个身体贴在他身上，身高接近的两人回到鼻尖相撞的状态，表志勋也能感觉到从禹智皓鼻子里窜出的热气。  
但是禹智皓只是贴近他，并没有吻上来。  
宽大有力的手掌还在运动，表志勋的喘息声变得粗重，这让禹智皓很满意。看着身下人渐渐享受的表情变化，他适时的收手，放开股胀的性器翻身坐到床铺另一边。

“怎么样？要不要评价一下服务质量？”  
禹智皓还是笑着，看着一言不发的表志勋起身走向门口。  
“这样也不是办法，要么去厕所解决一下？出门左边书房对面就是，记得再洗个澡，我们有....”

咔。

禹智皓的声音随着锁门声戛然而止。  
他看见站在门口的表志勋脱下裤子，性器已经把内裤撑开，目测就知道是个可怕的尺寸——更可怕的是那似笑非笑的眼神，像是在嘲讽他刚才的前戏技巧拙劣。  
表志勋把刚才运动时被挤到地板上的大衣拾起来挂在门后的挂钩上，单手解开衬衫纽扣，露出结实的胸膛，直直盯着坐在床沿的禹智皓。

“我还没爽一下呢，哥就想着结束了？”

禹智皓还没反应过来，就被坐到身边的表志勋扯着衬衫领子拉到大腿上。他刚想开口便被面前有些恼怒的弟弟打断。

“禹智皓，这不是刚开始吗？没给我口出来就想跑？”

 

 

7  
表志勋脸上没了笑意。  
当然也并不是凶神恶煞的按着禹智皓的头让他口，只是没有任何表情，把两个人紧贴的距离在意义上拉的有些远。  
开始的那一瞬间是情欲的糖分在身体里爆炸的感觉，渐渐让表志勋惊讶的是他按着的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋那粗糙的运动模式，无论怎么感受都是小白的口技。他皱了皱眉头，犹豫着要不要开口询问。  
点火的人倒是很委屈，被按着吃下硬挺的性器，禹智皓的大脑已经一片空白了。他的初衷只是想调戏一下心急的弟弟，没想到的是被自己的小聪明害了。他有交过女朋友，但何来给女友口的情况？男朋友当然是没交过，好孩子也不会去打炮，只是这张硬盘货往外蹦的嘴在惹是生非。  
禹智皓猛地抬头想要挣脱，却被表志勋轻松压着。表志勋只给了他先吐掉嘴里的玩意喘喘气的机会。

“表志勋啊....这么大劲全用在这了吗？”

“主要是因为哥你在勾引我啊，”表志勋喘着气，再次把性器送回禹智皓嘴里，“既然是前戏，就快些做完吧哥。”  
“不过哥你没什么经验啊？就算是不约炮，看A片总该学会一点啊。”

我找女朋友又不需要帮她口，禹智皓在心里憋火。

“唔.....和天天面不改色说黄色笑话的那个禹智皓....差别太大了吧，还是说，哥你是个处....啊！嘶....不要用牙啊....”  
禹智皓作恶的咬了性器的前端表示抗议，但似乎没什么用，下一秒便被表志勋向口腔深处推进。  
“你最好还是乖乖给我口吧禹智皓....嗯....”

表志勋没有让禹智皓给他口出来的意思，觉得感觉不错后变把性器抽了出来。  
“嘶......哥，你的舌头怎么在这方面这么迟钝啊。”

禹智皓伸手抹着嘴唇：“靠，表志勋，你最好给我闭嘴。”

“哥，你知道，打炮的人口完，下一步是什么吗？”

“操，只有别人给老子口的份，”

没有理会他，表志勋扯着他的胳膊让他坐回自己的大腿，  
“来接吻吧。”

 

 

8  
从舌尖到舌根无一不在运作，两人粗重的喘息互相缠绵，晶亮的口水碰撞摩擦的渍渍声里混着细腻的鼻音。禹智皓也不知道为什么答应了他，可能是想一雪前耻。他在接吻这方面也确实做的很好，因为充血而变得鲜红的下唇卖力的摩擦吸吮着表志勋的唇瓣，继而完全覆盖上开始进攻。  
表志勋真的没有这方面的经验——因为A片并不能教会他怎么接吻。禹智皓这边猛烈的攻势让他没有闲工夫说些骚话打趣，甚至让他有些喘不过气。  
似乎真的小看了这哥的技巧。  
发现局势已经一边倒，禹智皓更加兴奋的加大了力度。他轻细的啃咬表志勋的下唇，再勾住他的舌根用舌尖打转，双唇也更加用力的吸吮，发出羞耻的水声。  
表志勋被他吻得脑袋发热，实在是坚持不住了，用力把他推开，大口喘着粗气。面前的禹智皓舔了舔嘴角，露出胜利的笑容，他现在只觉得下面硬的发疼。

“家里有润滑吗？”

“靠，谁在家放那东西....你干嘛？”

“我操，直接进去很疼的，过来躺下。”

禹智皓还没来得及骂他，又被他一把扯到床上躺着压在身下。

“没办法了....用精液吧，我给你搞出来。”  
说完表志勋略显粗暴的扯开禹智皓的皮带连着内裤也一起扒下。刚才亲完，禹智皓的性器也有些鼓胀，表志勋便一把抓住开始套弄，拇指在龟头搓揉，宽大的手掌揉捏着柱身。

“妈的，疼.....啊...你，你轻点....”

“让你刚才用牙咬，”表志勋微微用力握住性器开始上下套弄，“接个吻就开始勃起了，妈的，禹智皓你也太骚了。”

“操你妈，我....嗯.....你他妈的，怎么，怎么会这么多....啊....”

“你真是白看这么多片。”  
表志勋捏着龟头，在马眼处轻轻按压。禹智皓因为生理反应已经自然的躺下了，表志勋便松开控制着他的那只手去套弄囊袋。  
性器在手中微微颤动，表志勋知道时候差不多了。  
“哥....你还真容易射出来啊。”

说完，禹智皓就皱着他少见的八字眉紧闭着眼射在了床单上。光是看着，表志勋就又难受了一分。  
食指沾了点精液，表志勋小心的触碰对他来说也很陌生的禹智皓的后穴。实话说，他这个年纪正是性欲勃发的时候，每天在仰慕的这哥身边工作还被言语调戏，也没少幻想过，也专门因为这些幻想去参考了男人的片——没想到还真有这一天。  
刚射出的精液还是温热的，禹智皓被情欲撩拨的身体敏感的反馈手指的触碰，试图逃过接下来的扩张。但是表志勋等不了。

“哥，快些吧。”

“不行....表志勋，你他妈的.....清醒点...”

“不清醒的是哥吧，都到这一步了，刚才接吻的得意呢？”表志勋抓住他扭动的腰，还是插入手指做着扩张。伴着禹智皓有些变调的脏字，表志勋凑近亲吻他的脸颊，“忍一忍，一会就好了，我知道，哥最好了。”

收回插入的三根手指，表志勋架起已经融化成一滩水的禹智皓的双腿。

“哥，要进去了。”

尺寸略大的性器抵在后穴口，禹智皓已经冒了冷汗：“志勋啊，这个，这个进不来的，太大了...”  
“志勋啊，志勋啊真的进不来的，放开我，”  
“志勋啊，我...啊.....啊！啊....”  
表志勋没有理会，扶着性器对准后穴慢慢插了进去。  
“哥是第一次，要好好感受一下才行。”

“表，表志勋，嗯，呃....别进去，了....好...好疼....操，快出去啊，”禹智皓咬着牙，眼角渗出的泪水顺着流到床单上，“出去啊，表志勋，操你妈，我....呃...”

“到了，不怕。”  
耳边低沉的嗓音像催情剂一样发酵，让禹智皓全身烧了起来，清晰的记住了插到最深处的胀痛。表志勋忍住想要射的冲动，叹了口粗气。  
“哥.....真棒。”

禹智皓紧紧抱着表志勋，在他后背留下一道道红印。  
“妈的.....我感觉，快裂开了....”

“还疼吗？”

“疼啊.....操，你被日试试...”

表志勋有些慌，这也是他第一次这么玩，生怕给哥哥留下什么伤，用手抹了点精液涂在被撑开的穴口。  
“啊！疼.....别碰啊！嘶....”

“啊，啊....抱歉.....”  
条件反射似的，禹智皓感觉体内的巨物有些跳动，表志勋恰巧看见了他那撩人的表情，忍不住慢慢动了起来。痛呼渐渐掺杂着呻吟，禹智皓的身体得到了异样的满足，性器也再次立起。

“哥满意吗？....这支麦。”  
表志勋开始小幅度的抽插，  
“哥用它唱出的歌真好听。”

“靠，你他妈的....骚话怎么这么多...呃！”

“这里应该就是敏感点了吧，我要开动了哥。”  
动作幅度渐渐加大，表志勋试着摩擦那点，惹得禹智皓皱着眉一阵呻吟。  
“啊......啊...表志勋你....呃....不擅长运动....妈的....假的吧....唔！慢...慢点....”

“但是很不巧，我唯一擅长的就是活塞运动。”  
表志勋像是得到夸奖一样卖力的抽插，又因为禹智皓夹得太紧放慢了速度。  
“哥里面...真的很舒服啊....”  
冲着最后几下，表志勋适时拔出性器，离开的瞬间便射了出来。  
房间里回荡着两个人粗重的喘息，禹智皓伸手自己套弄，也射了出来。房间里弥漫着残留的情欲气息和精液的腥味，表志勋咬牙横着抱起禹智皓去厕所清洗。

 

 

9  
“靠....别用水浇我。”  
禹智皓是不想一起洗的，但他现在全身瘫软没办法，只能躺在浴缸里任由表志勋逗弄他。

“哥真的很可爱啊。”  
表志勋脸上挂着傻笑，一瞬间让禹智皓有些恍惚，甚至以为刚才什么事都没发生——但是隐隐发痛的后穴告诉他别做梦了。  
表志勋把浴缸水放满后开始自己清理身体。平时锻炼不多，但天生优越的线条感拉扯着全身的筋肉保持平衡，禹智皓瞟去，发现他全身都很匀称，没有多余的赘肉。

“对了哥，你今天勾引....”

“不是勾引。”

“啊，好....你今天调戏我....”

“没调戏你。”

“呃...对我做这事....”  
不是你对我做吗？禹智皓皱了皱眉。  
“——还有一直以来那些黄色笑话....是不是因为想要钓着我留下帮忙工作？”

....

被发现了。  
禹智皓转头开始装死。  
两个白皙的人注定会毫无掩饰，表志勋闭上嘴没多久就发现禹智皓全身开始泛红，吓得他赶紧扔了喷头去扶人。

“哥没事吧，是不是水温太高了？”  
“.....还是我猜对了？”

禹智皓叹了口气。  
“....是又怎么样。”

“那来做吧，一次一个月，多好。”  
表志勋拖着脸蛋望着他，嘴巴弯成一个爱心。

“你他妈疯了吧？”禹智皓瞪着眼想骂他，被他的话打断。  
“拒绝了亏的还不是哥你吗，全公司上下的人都知道禹智皓脾气怪，除了我没人愿意天天跟你共处一室帮你，还是哥突然勤奋，想一个人永远包揽工作？”  
表志勋眨眨眼。  
“现在来做吧，这两次算你半年，6个月呢。”

 

 

10  
禹智皓觉得自己就是实实在在的疯子。  
用护发素混了点水代替润滑倒是比精液来的好些，给禹智皓还红肿的后穴做完扩张时两人的性器都已经挺立了，表志勋学着开始的样子和禹智皓接吻，虽然技巧拙劣，但是面对脱力的哥哥还是完全占上风。

“哥，你是想在浴缸里做，还是想在地板上做？”

“外面.....别这么多话了，要做就快点吧。”

“真是的，不要这么冷淡嘛...”  
表志勋在地上铺了浴巾，把他抱出浴缸让他平躺下，禹智皓用胳膊遮着眼，任由弟弟在他脸颊四周啵啵。

“但是这样的感觉和在床上有点像啊....是姿势问题吗？”  
表志勋打开挂在立架上的喷头，对着面前的墙壁。  
“哥，我想后入。”

尽管扩张已经做足了，粗大的性器插入时难免还会有撕裂感，禹智皓趴在墙上，修剪过的指甲紧抠着瓷砖缝，接受来自身后人的巨物。  
身高相仿的两人做爱时更适合自然的亲吻，表志勋当然是毫不含糊的接管了禹智皓的舌头。他把禹智皓紧压在墙上操弄，手掌叠在他打湿的蓝发之后护着他的脑袋不被撞在墙上，便再次开始接吻。  
唇齿交合处总是会传出细碎和低沉的呻吟，禹智皓被操的随着挺进的节奏颤动，呻吟声也被撞击的七零八落。两边脸颊都已经红透，耸搭的睫毛上因为热气和高幅度的运动挂着汗珠，表志勋放开他双唇时已经充血的像厚涂口红一样，还带着一丝丝晶莹的唾液。

“哥，有人跟你说过，你的嘴真的很性感吗？”  
表志勋轻轻咬着他的耳垂，下身却没有停止疯狂的运动。确定禹智皓习惯了异物的插入后，他把速度和力度都再次加快。喷头对着他的后颈，每回深入的抽插都会产生响亮的水声伴着囊带撞击臀肉的色情回音。

“慢点....啊....表志勋.....明天还有....演出......”

“哥只需要享受就行了，吻我。”  
像是自动贩卖机的水准，禹智皓收到命令一般咬着表志勋的下唇缠绵起来，透红的脸蛋让他变得更加诱人。性器在他体内又胀大一些，不停顶弄着敏感的那点，过度的快感迫使他放开表志勋的舌头。

“嗯.....志勋啊....好...好舒服.....要么..你再快点....”

“哥....刚才还那么抗拒...”

“快....好..爽.....呃...”  
下体的交合处不停撞击，温水流过后穴口的刺激也变成了快感，一切都让禹智皓失了神智。  
“妈的.....表志勋.....你是...公狗吗.....怎么能这么快.....”  
表志勋突然放缓了速度，使坏的捅他的敏感点，一次比一次大力。禹智皓像是被掐了软肉，整个人伏在墙上，享受着高潮前的巨大快感。

“靠....不行了.....呃——”  
夹在身体和墙壁之间的性器喷射出一大股乳白色精液，在小腹上和汗液混成一片。  
在禹智皓射精时，表志勋也插倒了最深处。

“被我操射了啊.....哥...”  
禹智皓已经精疲力尽，表志勋贴着他的耳朵呼出热气，让他保留着全身的情欲。

“哥...想让我射在里面吗？”

他发狠的捣弄着最后几下，还是忍住了射精的冲动拔了出来，将它们释放在墙壁上。

 

 

后记  
“其实这一直架着一支麦，上礼拜录音的时候你还用过。”  
禹智皓拉开窗帘，把扔在工作室床铺上的内裤收进洗衣机后伸手指着玻璃房的角落。  
盯着藏在录音架后面的麦，表志勋做作的挤出两滴眼泪：“昨天晚上我明明那么紧张，你这么悠闲还说都不和我说一下，我真以为上不了场了。”

“滚啊，刚想跟你说你就上头了，这么没耐心...”

“怎么解释都是因为你先撩起来的，哥你还是少说两句上车比较好——”  
表志勋拎着包敲了敲房门边，  
“不然让你今天真上不了场。”

“你个死小鬼....”  
禹智皓也没说什么，挠挠睡出来的鸡窝就跟上脚步。

 

手机屏幕被划亮，结束上妆的人躲进隔音间忙里偷闲翻阅Instagram，注意力却被及时的讯息吸引。

[哥，场地布置好了，半小时之后就要彩排，你现在在哪？]

他刚准备回复，身后的木板门吱呀一声打开又迅速关上，表志勋拎着巧克力蛋糕坐倒在他旁边。拆开小盒分食，少见的禹智皓先一句打破沉默，  
“志勋啊，新歌我打算下个月月底录音，最近要去找一位前辈合作编曲，今天结束了去准备一下，我们出差。”

“又开始布置工作了，”表志勋叼着透明的塑料小叉撅了撅嘴，“哥你明明知道，我来找你是想听到什么的。”  
禹智皓不予理睬，吞下最后一小块蛋糕。  
“现在我和哥的续约时长是6个月——”

“所以没有什么需要紧迫的地方吧。”

“作为商人，不应该更有野心一些吗？”

“表志勋，想做就直说。”

“还是哥懂我，”  
这个傻乎乎的牙龈笑容要是放在一天前，禹智皓绝对这辈子都无法把面前的弟弟和昨天那个恶兽一样的表志勋联系到一起。  
“智皓哥，来做吧。我们有半小时足够了。”

“不可能。我可不想完事花半小时再洗个澡。”

表志勋委屈的瘫在小沙发上。  
“那就晚上吧，我想在车里做。”

“想在温泉里做，晚上在树林里做，或者随便在哪都好，哥就尽管用身体来和我换吧，工作一辈子都没问题，谁让你这么诱人。”


End file.
